Fun Time For Two
by M14Mouse
Summary: Sequel to Bath Time for Two.  Master Swoop gets to watch the little twins for today.  His quiet day is about to turn upside down.


Fun Time for Two

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Master Swoop gets to watch the little twins for today. His quiet day is about to turn upside down.

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Schmoop Bingo Prompt: kidfic-vacation

Master Swoop tilted slightly as he heard the familiar and slightly unfamiliar footsteps. Then he heard the voices. He grinned slightly. RJ has explained the situation to him. Theo and Luan have de-age to their four year old selves. In Lily's words, they are adorable little trouble makers. In other words, they have completely everyone wrapped around their little fingers. He expected nothing less.

"Master Swoop!" Lily said shouted.

He winched slightly. She didn't have to scream. He stepped out of his home. The footsteps stopped in front of him.

"Whoa…he is a giant! Miss Lily, Mr. Dom and Mr. RJ! You didn't tell us that you knew a giant! He isn't going to eat us, is he?"

He tilted his head slightly. It sounded much like Luan's voice.

"No…Miss Lily wouldn't let him eat us."

He fought the smile from forming on his face. Theo…definitely.

"No…No…Master Swoop won't eat you. He likes you two. He is going to baby…watch you two today while RJ has an adult party."

"I don't know why we can't stay there."

"It is a very important meeting. He is hoping to make JKP bigger for more people and pizza. Think of it…like…like…" Lily said softly.

"Vacation!" Fran added.

"Yes."

"Okay…" Luan said.

He could feel a pair of eyes on him. He tilted his head and smiled slightly. He kneeled down onto the ground. Even if Theo was now smaller and not his actually age, he still had the same mannerism. He and Luan seemed to have picked up some stuffed animals. Luan picked out a flamingo…he knew that Theo and Luan had a joke about that. Theo picked out a bat. It warmed his heart slightly.

"Hello, Theo. Is that a little better?" He said.

Theo stared at him and frowned.

"Not going to eat us?" Luan said softly.

"Not going to eat you. I prefer fruit than little boys. And I see you have a mighty fine stuffed bat. Does he have a name?" He said with a grin.

"Swoop," Theo said

"Awww…how wonderful. That is my name as well."

"Really?"

"Really." 

He watched as Theo approached him. The flare of blue and white as the little one took his hand. It warmed his heart that Theo touched him. He felt another hand touch his.

"Come on, Mr. Swoop. I wanna make mud pies."

He could hear Lily, RJ, and Dom groaning under their breaths. He could help but laugh.

-JFJFJFJF-

"Do you know how to make a mud pie? Are you really can't see? Is your name really Swoop?" Luan rambled on and on. Theo was quietly holding his hand.

"Yes to all of your questions."

"Echo wants to know if you can really fly."

He stopped and tilted at Luan.

"Oh? I didn't hear Theo say anything."

"You are silly, Mr. Swoop. Me and bro talk with our hands! We are sneaky like ninjas!"

Theo snorted and he laughed. So, this is when their secret language started. Interesting.

"Very sneaky."

"Oh, look…ducks!" Luan said as he let go of his hand and ran toward the shore.

"Do not go into the water, Luan."

"Okay, Mr. Swoop!"

He chuckled as he listened to make sure that Luan didn't decide to go for a swim. He felt Theo let go of his hand and walked across the grass. He watched as a flare of blue and white ran across his senses. The strength of his animal spirit amazed him. He can understand why he was chosen. He watched as Theo's animal spirit judging a nearby tree. He watched in amusement as Theo climbed up with ease. He cuddled his stuffed bat to himself when he reached a branch of his liking.

He approached the tree slowly and keep his senses tuned to little Luan. RJ and Lily would be terrible disappointed if he drowned.

"I am impressed by your climbing skills."

"Miss Lily and Miss Fran don't like it when I go up trees. I know what I am doing! I am…am an expe..expert!"

"I am sure that you do."

"They worry about you."

"They don't need too."

"That won't stop them. They are your friends."

Theo stared at him for the longest time.

"I don't like being tiny. It is confusing."

RJ said that Theo was confused with his adult memories and his childhood memories. Luan had no such problem. He wished that he could offer aid but the others weren't sure what words Camille said. It is dangerous to play with such ancient magic. RJ contracted the Mystic Force Rangers for this task. Last time, he heard that they were close to finding the spell.

"I bet it is. We were fix it soon…I promise."

"Okay…"

"Now, how about you come out this tree? We need to keep your brother out of trouble."

"He is just making mud pies…and get dirty."

He laughed. He allowed himself to float upward toward Theo.

"Wow….I think I can do that….Maybe?"

"Yes, you can…I will teach you again if you have forgotten. Now…come down," He said as he offered his hand. Theo took his hand then wrapped around his neck.

"DUDE! Mr. Swoop can fly! I want to fly too!" Luan shouted.

Theo giggled into his ear.

It warmed his heart to see Theo laugh like this. Theo was too serious sometimes. Perhaps, this trip back to innocence will do him some good.

End

A/N: Read and Review if you wish


End file.
